Jerome Mitchell
DaWhopper, Neokoros Warlock, first-degree Disciple of Mind Current Status Health 6 Mana 7/10 [⬤'''][⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤'][' ][ ][ ] (limit: 1/turn) Willpower 4/4 [⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤'] Spells Ongoing: 1 / 4 #''Third Eye ("Mind" Sight) #-- #-- #-- Cast Upon Self: 1 (Spell tolerance = 2; -1 casting penalty per additional spell) *''Third Eye'' *-- Life as a Sleeper I grew up in Chicago, son of a teacher. My father was a good man but passed well before his time. My mother was the only person left in my life, and after my father's death she turned to crack cocaine. Before I became of age I was helping my mother inject heroin between her toes. One day, she urged me to inject more than I have ever done before, I complied, and then I was alone. Forced to live on the streets was rough, I fell in with some of the street gangs and was addicted to crack cocaine for a couple of years. I'm now clean, church attending, black janitor at the local school. Those kids there are literally full of shit. I can't name all the times I've had to spend my late afternoons scraping a chocolaty explosion off the porcelain bowls. These kids had some shit splatters that seemingly defied physics, there's been times I wish I could have called the real life Dexter in order to analyze how some of these fecal splatters came to be. I fucking hate kids, they're smelly, rude, selfish, and stupid. I can't wait until I can quit my job and tell my boss to go fuck himself, and walk out flicking off every kid I pass. Jerome is a very smart and capable guy but without the formal education to back up his skills, he's had a tough time finding honest work in this economy. He applied for any sort of science, engineering, or IT position with the DC Public School District, but the only immediate opening was for a janitor at Southwest King Chavez Secondary — it seems the previous janitor, as well as the principal and 14 teen students, were murdered by unknown assailants in yet another grisly school shooting. Assured that his chances of landing a better job would improve with public sector work on his resume, he took the job and is still waiting for that opportunity to come along. Awakening Jerome made a very curious discovery while working his various tedious janitorial duties around the school: four small, well-concealed safes hidden in unusual places, in the walls ceiling and floors of the building itself. They are not marked on the building blueprints, and they all seem to have been installed within the past year or two. Jerome casually brought the matter up with some of the staff but they seemed to know nothing about it. The first one Jerome encountered was concealed behind the industrial refrigerator in the school cafeteria. It was empty and had obviously been forced open. The second was a smaller compartment under the carpeting in the middle of the front office. It's not clear how or when this lockbox was installed; although it seems to have been added recently, the carpeting was old and frayed but apparently undisturbed until Jerome had to pull it up for maintenance. This one was also empty, but undamaged. The third was a very old flat hinged wooden box, found empty, with a bent metal latch for a padlock (but no lock). The fourth such mysterious compartment Jerome happened upon was within the girls' restroom, behind a moldy tile in the disgusting handicap stall. This one was a sturdy metal combination safe, still locked. Normally, Jerome might not care what was inside, at least not enough to devote himself to forcing it open, but in this case he was singularly driven. For the better part of a week he tried chisels, grinders, and drills to open the safe, but seemingly nothing could penetrate the metal. Finally, at risk of damaging anything that might be inside, he busted out welding equipment and melted the door off by the hinges. He almost puked in loathing and rage when at last he saw what the safe contained: a single red rubber plunger with a wooden handle. Jerome took hold of the plunger and bashed it against the smoldering shell of the safe in anger and frustration. He wanted to smash the thing into a billion pieces. He wanted to melt the safe into a puddle of slag. He wanted to destroy the school and everything in it. Jerome Mitchell's rage awakened something deep inside of him that moment. Though the memories are tangled and confusing, he remembers clearly taking the new-found plunger and using it to unstop a filthy school toilet, the one he used at work, the only one he felt comfortable even sitting on. As soon as the rubber head touched the water he staggered in disgust at the crystal clear sensation of seeing, feeling, knowing, exactly where the clog of feces and tissue lurked in the pipe. Its shape, size, even consistency, were all made known in intimate detail. And then, with no more than a thought, Jerome willed it to disintegrate, and it did. With the plunger channeling his will, the shit simply liquefied, into what he could somehow sense, or feel in his very soul, was clear, cool, perfectly pure water. Character Sheet TO DO: *Take one dot out of any mental skill and add two dots to Crafts. You're a janitor!! *Your skill specialties aren't "specialized". Here are the example specialties from the book for the skills you picked (you can make up your own though): *;Computers *:Artificial Intelligence, Data Retrieval, Graphics, Hacking, Internet *;Stealth *:Camouflage, Crowds, Moving in Darkness, Moving in Woods *;Streetwise *:Black Market, Gangs, Rumors, Undercover Operations Rotes known Ralp suggests: * ●''' Shadow Sculpting (Wits + Occult + Death) pg. 135 * '''●● Scrying (Int + Investigation + Space) 235 * ●●● Psychic Assault (Resolve + Intimidation + Mind - Resolve) 212 "Plungemaster" (Imbued Item ●●●●●) This plunger is an imbued item that allows the user to cast two spells (usually used in conjunction, but not necessarily so): *'Discern Composition' (page 195) - The user who holds the plunger can use the rubber head as an extension of his or her senses, however this spell only senses objects touched by or in the immediate vicinity of the plunger head. *'Transmute Water' (page 197) - The plunger can affect any organic liquid or semisolid, such as milk, water, beer, urine, or feces, within sensory range of the plunger head. The spell is still considered vulgar, but as long as the material is sealed by the plunger head in a container (such as a sink drain or toilet pipe), two successes are deducted from the paradox roll. Category:2600mage